Chansons
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: Voici quelques textes sur Harry Potter à chanter sur des airs plus ou moins célèbres
1. Chansons pour les premiers tomes

Voici quelques textes sur Harry Potter à chanter sur des airs plus ou moins célèbres. Les chansons, paroles et airs, appartiennent à leurs auteurs. Les liens auquels je renvoie sont des sites autorisés (souvent, les extraits sonores sont ceux de la Fnac).  
  
Mes paroles respectent presque toujours les rythmes des vers et les reprises de texte des chansons originales. Vous remarquerez par exemple dans Chant pour une guerre sombre que toutes les répétitions étaient déjà là dans la version originale. Et dans Je veux vivre (j'ai gardé le vrai titre), les vrais couplets avaient des rimes plates en fin de vers, mais croisées en demi-vers. Vous pouvez vérifier, c'est aussi le cas dans ma version.  
  
Et merci à ma prof de Français qui m'a apris à versifier! Tout est de moi, sauf celle de Myriad. Les noms qui suivent sont ceux des personnages auxquels j'attribue la chanson.  
  
Attention, il y a plusieurs chapitres.  
  
Sur l'air d'Ensemble de Jean-Jacques Goldman: La chambre des secrets, par Ginny à Harry  
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale

Souviens-toi   
Qui était-il, d'où v'nait-il je n'sait pas   
Était-ce Voldemort?   
Je ne me souviens que d'un sorcier noir   
Pour moi tu l'as vaincu, mon Harry, tu l'as vaincu 

Aide-moi   
Ce serpent est si terrible aide-moi   
J'ai peur dans cette chambre   
Est-ce parce que tu m'aimes que tu m'aides?   
Je voudrais tant que tu m'aimes, Harry, car moi je t'aime tant  


  
Un très joli canon. Hymne de la campagne de Lionel Jospin pendant la campagne présidentielle.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Céline de Hugues Aufray: Dis-moi Harry, par Hermione   
extrait de la chanson originale 

Dis-moi, Harry   
Ya longtemps qu'tu m'connais   
Comment n'as-tu jamais   
Compris que je t'aimais.   
De toutes les filles que tu as connues   
Je suis celle qui t'aimait le plus 

Non, non, non, je ne mens pas, non, je ne mens pas   
J'ai toujours été dingue de toi   
Je ne mens pas, non, je ne mens pas   
N'as-tu jamais rien éprouvé pour moi?   


Dis-moi, Harry   
Face à ce grand danger   
Que nous connûmes ensemble   
En première année   
Ne me vis-tu pas trembler pour toi   
Tant je craignais que tu n't'en sortes pas 

Non, non, non, je ne mens pas, non, je ne mens pas   
J'ai toujours été dingue de toi   
Je ne mens pas, non, je ne mens pas   
N'as-tu jamais rien éprouvé pour moi?   


Dis-moi, Harry   
Quand je t'ai embrassé   
Sur le quai de la gare   
En quatrième année   
Ne compris-tu pas quels sentiments   
J'exprimais alors à cet instant 

Non, non, non, je ne mens pas, non, je ne mens pas   
J'ai toujours été dingue de toi   
Je ne mens pas, non, je ne mens pas   
N'as-tu jamais rien éprouvé pour moi?   


Dis-moi, Harry   
N'avais-tu pas compris   
Que quand Krum m'aima   
Je n'pensais pas à lui   
Attrapeur célèbre il fut pour moi   
Une image un substitut de toi 

Non, non, non, je ne mens pas, non, je ne mens pas   
J'ai toujours été dingue de toi   
Je ne mens pas, non, je ne mens pas   
N'as-tu jamais rien éprouvé pour moi?   


Mais non, Harry   
Il n'est jamais trop tard   
Moi je t'aime toujours et j'ai encore espoir   
Que tu te tournes enfin vers moi   
Qui t'aimes aujourd'hui comme autrefois 

Ecoute-moi, écoute-moi   
Tu ne peux pas me laisser m'en aller   
Ecoute-moi, écoute-moi   
Tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimé 

Tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimé   


Chanson apprise en colo. Je l'aime bien.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Here's to you, Nicolas and Bart de Joan Baez: James et Lily, par Sirius et Rémus   
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale 

Maintenant, James et lily   
Vous dormez au fond de nos coeurs   
Vous étiez tout seuls dans la mort   
Mais par elle vous vaincrez 

Quand Vold'mort vous a attaqué   
Nous n'avons pas pu vous sauver   
Mais aujourd'hui nous pouvons nous battre   
Et pour vous, nous le ferons 

Nous terass'rons tous les mages noir   
Nous honoreront vos mémoires   
Nous vaincrons même Voldemort   
On ne vous oubliera pas 

Maintenant, James et lily   
Vous dormez au fond de nos coeurs   
Vous étiez tout seuls dans la mort   
Mais par elle vous vaincrez   


  
Chant découvert grâce aux Enfoirés.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Douce est la lumière jusqu'au bout du chemin de Jean Humenry: Cédric de Poufsouffle, par Cho   
chanson originale  


Je m'souviens de toi, tu étais mon ami   
Je m'souviens de toi, que Voldemort m'a pris   
Je m'rappel encor' du jour où il t'a tué   
Et moi je reste là, pour un jour te venger 

Cédric de Poufsouffle, on se souviens de toi   
Cédric de Poufsouffle, on ne t'oubliera pas   
Cédric de Poufsouffle, on se battra pour toi   
Cédric de Poufsouffle, un jour on te vengera 

Peut-être qu'un jour, il sera de retour   
Peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera à mon tour   
Tu es l'plus récent martyr de notre écol'   
Mais yen a eu d'autr' si cela te consol' 

Cédric de Poufsouffle, on se souviens de toi   
Cédric de Poufsouffle, on ne t'oubliera pas   
Cédric de Poufsouffle, on se battra pour toi   
Cédric de Poufsouffle, un jour on te vengera 

Tu n'avais rien fait pour mériter cela   
Tu n'avais rien fait, pour lui ça ne compte pas   
Il t'a seul'ment tué parce que tu le gênais   
La vie d'un innocent ce salaud s'en foutait 

Cédric de Poufsouffle, on se souviens de toi   
Cédric de Poufsouffle, on ne t'oubliera pas   
Cédric de Poufsouffle, on se battra pour toi   
Cédric de Poufsouffle, un jour on te vengera   


Une chanson du Frat 2001, très douce.  


* * *

Ecrite par Myriad de Siren  
Sur l'air d'Adesso e Fortuna de Lodoss War: Le rêve de Ginny   
chanson originale et ses paroles  


Viens m'enlacer,   
doucement les bras autour de mon cou   
Quels sont tous ces mots inconnus   
Que tu chuchotes à mon oreille ?   
Ces paroles sont simplement   
des mot doux attentionnés ou romantiques...   
Je ne comprends plus,   
Qui es-tu ? 

« Io sonio pisiniera » 

Douce fascination...   
La lune nous berce comme deux amants,   
Je veux me perdre dans tes bras   
Et me laisser aller vers toi.   
Ferme donc tes beaux yeux,   
Et laisse-moi te transporter dans mes rêves   
Embrasse-moi,   
Juste une fois... 

« Io sonio pisiniera » 

Ce soir tu es venu vers moi   
Pour m'enlacer tout doucement,   
si tendrement   
mon amour. 

Et tes yeux d'un éclat vert profond   
Qui, pourtant brûlent su ardemment   
Me chantent tout ton amour pour moi,   
Et ce soir là   
Mon coeur est à toi.   


La seule qui ne soit pas écrite par moi.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Moonlight shadow de Mike Oldfield: Je n'voulais pas qu'il meure, par Harry   
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  


C'était un garçon bon et loyal   
C'tait mon ami, je n'voulais pas qu'il meure   
Cédric méritait bel et bien de vivre   
C'tait mon ami, je n'voulais pas qu'il meure   
On n's'attendait pas à être attaqués   
Il est mort j'n'ai pas pu l'sauver   
J'n'ai pas eu le temps d'empêcher qu'il soit tué   
Contre Voldemort qu'aurais-je pu tenter? 

Il s'est toujours battu avec courage   
C'tait mon ami, je n'voulais pas qu'il meure   
Au quidditch comme pendant ce tournoi   
C'tait mon ami, je n'voulais pas qu'il meure   
Pour lui j'ai mené un duel contre Voldemort   
Il est mort j'n'ai pas pu l'sauver   
Mais je n'ai pas réussi à venger sa mort   
Contre Voldemort qu'aurais-je pu tenter? 

Je sais   
C'est vrai   
J'étais jaloux car Cho l'préfèrait 

Je sais   
C'est vrai   
J'étais jaloux car Cho l'aimait 

Au quidditch, aux yeux d'Cho et au tournoi   
C'tait mon ami, je n'voulais pas qu'il meure   
Je n'ai jamais pu être meilleur que lui   
C'tait mon ami, je n'voulais pas qu'il meure   
Je n'peux que défendre la mémoire de sa mort   
Il est mort j'n'ai pas pu l'sauver   
Je n'ai pu que fuir en ramenant son corps   
Face à Voldemort qu'aurais-je pu tenter? 

Je sais   
C'est vrai   
J'étais jaloux car Cho l'préfèrait 

Je sais   
C'est vrai   
J'étais jaloux car Cho l'aimait 

Il est mort j'n'ai pas pu l'sauver 

Et duand ces salauds lui ont j'té Doloris   
Moi j'ai seul'ment pu arrêter ce supplice   
Contr' Voldemort qu'aurais-je pu tenter? 

C'tait mon ami, je n'voulais pas qu'il meure   
C'tait mon ami, je n'voulais pas qu'il meure   
Il est mort j'n'ai pas pu l'sauver   


  
Là je suis un peu déçu: le résultat est rarement très bon quand j'adapte des chansons anglaises en français. Et puis je me répète, sur ce thème. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de morts dans Harry Potter, et c'est un beau thème.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Leaving on a jet plane de John Denver: Tu sais bien que je t'aime, par Ron   
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  


La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée   
Je n'sais pas c'qui en elle m'a attiré   
Mais en tout cas je suis amoureux d'elle   
Mais je n'ai jamais osé lui dire   
Et tout le monde risquerait d'en rire   
Mais moi je trouve Hermione vraiment belle 

S'il te plaît regarde-moi   
Tourne tes beaux yeux vers moi   
Laisse moi une chance d'être aimé   
Car toi tu sais bien que je t'aime   
Je m'tais mais je t'adore quand même   
Pourquoi suis-je rejeté? 

Oui bien sûr je regarde les autres filles   
Mais jamais jamais mes yeux ne brillent   
Autant que quand j'admire cette déesse   
Quand l'occasion du bal s'est présentée   
Je fus trop long à oser l'inviter   
Mais a-t-elle pour moi un peu de tendresse? 

S'il te plaît regarde-moi   
Tourne tes beaux yeux vers moi   
Laisse moi une chance d'être aimé   
Car toi tu sais bien que je t'aime   
Je m'tais mais je t'adore quand même   
Pourquoi suis-je rejeté? 

Quand j'ai vu ce Krum j'ai été jaloux   
Qu'il sorte avec elle ça m'a rendu fou   
Mon idole m'a pris l'objet de mes désirs   
Mais j'ai dû contenir ma jalousie   
Elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui ou Harry   
Et mon silence forcé est un martyre 

S'il te plaît regarde-moi   
Tourne tes beaux yeux vers moi   
Laisse moi une chance d'être aimé   
Car toi tu sais bien que je t'aime   
Je m'tais mais je t'adore quand même   
Pourquoi suis-je rejeté?   


  
Même remarque. La chanson originale est très jolie (surtout chantée par des filles), je suis déçu de n'avoir pu faire mieux.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Pour que tu m'aimes encore de Céline Dion: Pour stopper cet enfer, par Neville   
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale en français  
paroles de la chanson originale en anglais  


Je sais bien qui il est   
Je n'sais pas s'il vaincra   
Ce mage noir que je hais   
Il est trop fort pour moi   
Je n'peux rien contre lui   
Je ne suis pas Harry   
Pour moi c'est impossible   
Il me semble invincible   
Je ne le vaincrai pas   
Je ne me battrai pas   
Car je ne le peux pas 

Je voudrais tant lutter   
Je voudrais me venger   
Et j'espère qu'un jour   
Je pourrai triompher   
J'aimerais tant servir   
Pour qu'il cesse de nuire   
Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire   
Pour stopper cet enfer? 

Moi je suis si mauvais   
Moi la magie m'effraie   
Jamais je n'l'arrêterai   
C'est triste mais c'est vrai   
Je sais qui je suis   
Mes parents souffrent à cause de lui   
Je ne lui pardonne pas non non non   
J'aimerais être là   
Pour livrer mon combat   
Mais je ne le peux pas 

Je voudrais tant lutter   
Je voudrais me venger   
Et j'espère qu'un jour   
Je pourrai triompher   
J'aimerais tant servir   
Pour qu'il cesse de nuire   
Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire   
Pour stopper cet enfer? 

Mes parents furent Aurors   
Mais ces sales mangemorts   
Ils les ont torturés   
C'est bien pire que de tuer   
Et marcher sur leurs traces   
Pour stopper ces rapaces   
C'est ce que je dois faire   
Pour stopper cet enfer 

Nous ne sommes pas vaincus   
Le combat continue   
D'autres sans doute tomberont   
Mais un jour nous vaicrons   
Et comme mes amis   
Qui combattent déjà   
Et comme contre Harry   
Contre moi il tombera   
Face à ce grand mage noir   
Un jour ou bien un soir   
Je croiserai le fer   
Pour stopper cet enfer   


  
Un slow si célèbre… Et un résultat pas si mauvais par rapport au thème.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Ouvrez tous ces verrous fermés de Jean Debruynne et Laurent Grybowski: hymne des aurors   
chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  


La lutte n'est pas terminée   
Aurors, soyez prêts au combat   
C'est tous ensemble que l'on vaincra   
Voldemort on va l'écraser 

Voldemort est prêt à frapper   
Même nos amis pourront souffrir   
Des hommes innocents vont mourir   
Les mangemorts sont déchaînés   
Personne n'arrête leurs horreurs   
C'est un nouveau règne de peur 

La lutte n'est pas terminée   
Aurors, soyez prêts au combat   
C'est tous ensemble que l'on vaincra   
Voldemort on va l'écraser 

Voldemort est prêt à frapper   
Même nos amis devront se battre   
Il faudra de l'aide pou l'abattre   
Les mangemorts sont déchaînés   
Nous devons nous battre avec foi   
C'est un nouveau règne d'effroi 

La lutte n'est pas terminée   
Aurors, soyez prêts au combat   
C'est tous ensemble que l'on vaincra   
Voldemort on va l'écraser 

Voldemort est prêt à frapper   
Mais nos amis sont avec nous   
Nous arrêtreons ses projets fous   
Les mangemorts sont déchaînés   
Nous faincrons leur forc' destructrice   
C'est un nouveau règn' de justice 

La lutte n'est pas terminée   
Aurors, soyez prêts au combat   
C'est tous ensemble que l'on vaincra   
Voldemort on va l'écraser 

Voldemort est prêt à frapper   
Car nos amis l'ont vu renaître   
Ressucité par un sale traître   
Les mangemorts sont déchaînés   
Cédric y a perdu la vie   
C'est un nouveau règn' de folie 

La lutte n'est pas terminée   
Aurors, soyez prêts au combat   
C'est tous ensemble que l'on vaincra   
Voldemort on va l'écraser 

La lutte n'est pas terminée   
Aurors, soyez prêts au combat   
C'est tous ensemble que l'on vaincra   
Voldemort on va l'écraser   


  
Une chanson du Frat 1998, avec un rythme entrainant.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Fraternel de Claude Bernard et Laurent Grybowski: Hymne des mangemorts   
chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  


Voldemort, fier d'être son serviteur   
Voldemort, et depuis la première heure   
Voldemort, ses ennemis s'ront terrassés   
Car il marche à nos côtés   
Voldemort maître suprême   
Il nous mène à la victoire 

Voldemort, l'ordre des ténèbres vaincra   
Voldemort, car il nous mène au combat   
Voldemort, le terrible seigneur sombre   
Celui qui frappe dans l'ombre   
Voldemort maître suprême   
Le plus puissant des mages noirs 

Voldemort, seigneur qui tue dans la nuit   
Voldemort, pour vaincre nos ennemis   
Voldemort, bien plus fort que Dumbledore   
Il écrase tous les aurors   
Voldemort maître suprême   
Invincible est son pouvoir 

Voldemort, inutile de s'opposer   
Voldemort, ou vous serez terrassés   
Voldemort, car il marche à notre tête   
Notre maître rien ne l'arrête   
Voldemort maître suprême   
Nos ennemis n'ont plus d'espoir 

Voldemort, une puissance incomparable   
Voldemort, une force formidable   
Voldemort, un combattant invincible   
Une rage de vaincre terrible   
Voldemort maître suprême   
In vaincra l'ennemi ce soir 

Voldemort, il a la ruse du serpent   
Voldemort, et la puissance d'un titan   
Voldemort, une force quasi divine   
Devant laquelle on s'incline   
Voldemort maître suprême   
Un chef en qui on peut croire 

  
Une chanson du Frat 1998, avec un rythme entrainant, encore une fois.  


* * *

Sur l'air de I believe I can fly de R. Kelly: chanson de Harry pour Cho   
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  


Il y a longtemps que je voulais te dire   
Que je guette chacun de tes sourires   
Il y a comme un feu qui ne s'éteind pas   
Un fou désir de toi en moi 

Et tous mes exploits   
Je les f'sais pour toi   
Splendid' sorcière pour moi   
Rien n'vaut ton éclat   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   
Je t'aime tu sais bien que c'est vrai   
J'ai tant voulu pouvoir t'impressionner   
Cédric j'n'ai jamais pu le surpasser   
Je t'aime plus fort que tout   
Je veux que tu sache que pour toi je suis fou   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   
Je t'aime et tu le sais 

Je sais tu as un ami à venger   
Je le ferai pour toi ma dulcinée   
Dans cette quête je te soutiendrai   
Contre Voldemort je te protègerai 

Et tous mes exploits   
Je les f'sais pour toi   
Splendid' sorcière pour moi   
Rien n'vaut ton éclat   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   
Je t'aime tu sais bien que c'est vrai   
J'ai tant voulu pouvoir t'impressionner   
Cédric j'n'ai jamais pu le surpasser   
Je t'aime plus fort que tout   
Je veux que tu sache que pour toi je suis fou   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   


Variante pour Hermione 

Il y a longtemps que je voulais te dire   
Que je guette chacun de tes sourires   
Il y a comme un feu qui ne s'éteind pas   
Un fou désir de toi en moi 

Et tous mes exploits   
Je les f'sais pour toi   
Splendid' sorcière pour moi   
Rien n'vaut ton éclat   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   
Je t'aime tu sais bien que c'est vrai   
J'ai tant voulu pouvoir t'impressionner   
Viktor pourrai-je un jour le surpasser?   
Je t'aime plus fort que tout   
Je veux que tu sache que pour toi je suis fou   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   
Je t'aime et tu le sais 

J'ignore si tu pourras un jour m'aimer   
Mais reste près de moi ma dulcinée   
Chaque jour je jure je te soutiendrai   
Contre Voldemort je te protègerai 

Et tous mes exploits   
Je les f'sais pour toi   
Splendid' sorcière pour moi   
Rien n'vaut ton éclat   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   
Je t'aime tu sais bien que c'est vrai   
J'ai tant voulu pouvoir t'impressionner   
Viktor pourrai-je un jour le surpasser   
Je t'aime plus fort que tout   
Je veux que tu sache que pour toi je suis fou   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   
Je t'aime et tu le sais   


  
Encore une fois le résultat est rarement très bon quand j'adapte des chansons anglaises en français. J'ai eu tort de récidiver.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Maître qui nous aimes de Claude Bernard et Laurent Grybowski: Chant pour une guerre sombre   
paroles de la chanson originale  


Voldemort le traquait   
Car il était auror   
Voldemort le traquait   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Ca n'servait à rien d'le tuer   
Pourquoi briser cette vie?   
Mais sommes-nous vraiment obligés   
De voir mourir nos amis?   
De voir mourir nos amis? 

Prépare-toi car maintenant je te hais   
Tu es mon ennemi désormais   
Je jure de te poursuivre jusqu'à la mort   
Un jour j'te détruirai Voldemort 

Voldemort l'a fait tuer   
Comme on tue un insecte   
Voldemort l'a fait tuer   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Ca n'servait à rien d'le tuer   
Pourquoi briser cette vie?   
Devrons-nous toujours supporter   
De voir mourir nos amis?   
De voir mourir nos amis? 

Prépare-toi car maintenant je te hais   
Tu es mon ennemi désormais   
Je jure de te poursuivre jusqu'à la mort   
Un jour j'te détruirai Voldemort 

Voldemort tua c'moldu   
Par simple barbarie   
Voldemort tua c'moldu   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Ca n'servait à rien d'le tuer   
Pourquoi briser cette vie?   
Faudra-t-il toujours accepter   
De voir mourir nos amis?   
De voir mourir nos amis? 

Prépare-toi car maintenant je te hais   
Tu es mon ennemi désormais   
Je jure de te poursuivre jusqu'à la mort   
Un jour j'te détruirai Voldemort 

Voldemort s'en foutait   
Qu'il était innocent   
Voldemort s'en foutait   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Ca n'servait à rien d'le tuer   
Pourquoi briser cette vie?   
Combien de temps encore forcés   
De voir mourir nos amis?   
De voir mourir nos amis? 

Prépare-toi car maintenant je te hais   
Tu es mon ennemi désormais   
Je jure de te poursuivre jusqu'à la mort   
Un jour j'te détruirai Voldemort 

Voldemort fut son guide   
Il n'aurait pas dû l'suivre   
Voldemort fut son guide   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Ca n'servait à rien d'le tuer   
Pourquoi briser cette vie?   
S'était-il vraiment engagé   
À mourir pour Voldemort?   
À mourir pour Voldemort? 

Prépare-toi car maintenant je te hais   
Je le jure un jour je te tuerai   
Je te traqu'rai jusqu'au bout de l'enfer   
Toi l'auror qui a tué mon frère 

Voldemort commandait   
Et il obéissait   
Voldemort commandait   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Ca n'servait à rien d'le tuer   
Pourquoi briser cette vie?   
Tout mangemort est-il condamné   
À mourir pour Voldemort?   
À mourir pour Voldemort? 

Prépare-toi car maintenant je te hais   
Je le jure un jour je te tuerai   
Je te traqu'rai jusqu'au bout de l'enfer   
Toi l'auror qui a tué mon frère 

Voldemort fut son maître   
Et même un peu son père   
Voldemort fut son maître   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Mais pourquoi est-il mort?   
Ca n'servait à rien d'le tuer   
Pourquoi briser cette vie?   
Pensez-vous qu'il fut préparé   
À mourir pour Voldemort?   
À mourir pour Voldemort? 

Prépare-toi car maintenant je te hais   
De répis tu n'auras plus jamais   
Mon amour pour ce mangemort tu verras   
Un jour assassin tu périras   


Encore un chant du Frat. Pas grand-chose à écrire tant les paroles reviennent. Désolé, mais aucun extrait sonore n'est disponible.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Né en 17 à Leidenstadt de Carole Fredericks, Jean-Jacques Goldman et Michael Jones: fils de mangemort   
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  


Et si j'avais vu les aurors tuer mon père   
Parce que c'est la loi de la guerre   
Aurais-je vraiment pu haïr Voldemort   
Si j'étais fils de mangemort? 

J'aurais pu être soldat du mauvais côté   
Mais le hasard m'a épargné   
Aurais-je osé m'opposer à ces actes immondes   
Si j'étais né dans leur monde   
Et si j'avais vécu pendant ces années sombres   
Quand Voldemort ravageait l'mond'   
Aurais-je alors soutenu la brutalité   
Que Croupton a ordonnée 

Si j'avais du choisir entr' trahir et mourir   
Quedver a préfèré trahir   
Aurais-je accepté de mourir pour mes amis   
Eux qui n'auraient pas failli 

On saura jamais c'qu'on a vraiment dans nos ventres   
Caché derrière nos apparences   
L'âme d'un brave ou d'un complice ou d'un bourreau?   
Ou le pire ou plus beau ?   
Serions-nous de ceux qui résistent ou bien les moutons d'un troupeau   
S'il fallait plus que des mots ? 

Et si j'avais vu les aurors tuer mon père   
Parce que c'est la loi de la guerre   
Aurais-je vraiment pu haïr Voldemort   
Si j'étais fils de mangemort? 

Et qu'on nous épargne à toi et moi si possible très longtemps   
D'avoir à choisir un camp.  


Je suis vraiment fan de Goldman. Comme le message est le même, j'ai réutilisé certaines phrases.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Lemon tree de Fool's Garden: chanson de Voldemort qui s'ennuit   
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  


I'm sittin' here in the boring room   
It's just another rainy sunday afternoon   
I'm wasting my time, with Wormtail and Nagini   
I've only got a wich, I want to kill Harry   
But I have no plan for that and I wonder 

I'm searching to kill a muggle   
They don't come here and I cannot go out   
I don't want aurors to find me   
I think about that, I want to kill Harry   
But I have no plan for that and I wonder 

I wonder how, I wonder why   
Yesterday I could kill everybody I wanted   
And all that I can now is kill some innocent peoples   
I'm casting curses in all directions   
I'm casting, casting, casting, casting, casting around   
And all that I can now is kill some innocent peoples 

I'm sittin' here, I miss the power   
I've been a teror, do you remember   
But today I'm fallen because of Harry   
I want to avenge but I've not killed him yet   
Cause I have no plan for that, and I wonder 

Isolation, is not good for me   
Isolation, I don't want to kill other than Harry 

I'm thinking 'bout a plan to conqueer Hogwarts   
I think I can destroy all Dumbledore's guards   
I'll find a plan for that, and you'll wonder 

I wonder how, I wonder why   
Yesterday I could kill everybody I wanted   
And all that I can now is kill some innocent peoples   
I'm casting curses in all directions   
I'm casting, casting, casting, casting, casting around   
And all that I can now is kill some innocent peoples   
And I wonder, wonder 

I wonder how, I wonder why   
Yesterday I could kill everybody I wanted   
And all that I can now, and all that I can now   
And all that I can now is kill some innocent peoples   


  
J'ai beaucoup rigolé. J'aime cette chanson, mais je ne me croyais pas capable d'écrire en Anglais.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Libertine de Mylène Farmer: Vélane, par Fleur Delacour   
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  


Je suis si belle, mon corps est une merveille   
Tous les garçons rêvent à moi dans leur sommeil   
Mes cheveux blonds ont l'éclat du platine   
Et mes yeux brillent comme des saphirs 

Je je, suis plus qu'une fille   
Je suis une vélane   
Je je, suis si splendide   
Qu'les garçons m'acclament 

Quand un garçon m'attire, mon charme magique   
L'hypnotise s'il n'suffit pas de mon physique   
Je peux forcer un garçon à me désirer   
Mais une vélane peut-elle aimer? 

Je je, suis plus qu'une fille   
Je suis une vélane   
Je je, suis si splendide   
Qu'les garçons m'acclament 

Face à Cédric Diggory ou Harry   
Mes charmes infinis n'ont jamais suffit   
Cho c'et plus fort quand ils l'aiment   
J'aimerais tant comme elle être aimée pour moi-même 

Je suis si belle, mon corps est une merveille   
Et les garçons rêvent à moi dans leur sommeil   
Combien? Oh tant! voudraient toucher mon corps   
Mais moi, est-ce que je sais c'que j'veux? 

Je je, suis plus qu'une fille   
Je suis une vélane   
Je je, suis si splendide   
Qu'les garçons m'acclament   


Des paroles un peu plates, mais je trouve que la chanson originale va bien avec le thème.  


* * *

Sur l'air du Chant des Marais de Rudi Goguel et Herbert Kirmsze: Azkaban, par Sirius   
paroles françaises première version, brève historique et musique de la chanson  
paroles allemandes et extrait de la chanson en Allemand (langue originale)  
variante des paroles françaises, historique complète et musique de la chanson  
paroles allemandes et anglaises  


Sur une sombre île se dresse   
La forteresse d'Azkaban   
Impossible de voir la détresse   
De ceux qui vivent là-dedans 

Oh porte de l'enfer... Ou moi j'ai tant souffert...haï...haï...   
Oh porte de l'enfer... Ou moi j'ai tant souffert...haï...haï... 

Enfermés dans nos pires cauchemars   
Revoyant nos pires moments   
Pourrions-nous avoir de l'espoir   
Ne serait-ce qu'un instant? 

Oh porte de l'enfer... Ou moi j'ai tant souffert...haï...haï...   
Oh porte de l'enfer... Ou moi j'ai tant souffert...haï...haï... 

Tous les hommes tendent vers la folie   
Les gardiens peuvent y compter   
Et pendant la nuit j'entend les cris   
De ces esprits torturés 

Oh porte de l'enfer... Ou moi j'ai tant souffert...haï...haï...   
Oh porte de l'enfer... Ou moi j'ai tant souffert...haï...haï... 

Aucun homme ne voudrait approcher   
Les terrifiants détraqueurs   
Et chaque jour nous devons cotoyer   
Ces démons de la terreur 

Oh porte de l'enfer... Ou moi j'ai tant souffert...haï...haï...   
Oh porte de l'enfer... Ou moi j'ai tant souffert...haï...haï... 

Es-tu innocent ou coupable   
Cela n'a plus d'importance   
Mais seulement te crois-tu capable   
D'échaper à la démence? 

Oh porte de l'enfer... Ou moi j'ai tant souffert...haï...haï...   
Oh porte de l'enfer... Ou moi j'ai tant souffert...haï...haï... 

Moi bien sûr j'ai pu m'en sortir   
Le seul jamais évadé   
Mais combien de temps vont-ils souffrir   
Ces hommes l'ont-ils mérité? 

Oh pourrais-je un jour encore... oublier ce décors...rêver...rêver...   
Oh pourrais-je un jour encore... oublier ce décors...rêver...rêver...   


  
Un chant écrit par les déportés des camps nazis, qu'on m'a fait apprendre en classe. J'espère que ceci sera considèré comme un hommage à ces victimes du nazisme.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Lucie de Pascal Obispo: chanson pour Ginny   
extrait de la chanson originale   
paroles de la chanson originale  


Ginny, Ginny oui tu es belle   
Mais en fait tu n'es pas celle   
Que mon coeur a choisi   
C'est pas pour ça que je t'oublie 

Tu sais je suis comme Ron   
Nous t'aimons plus que personne   
Pour moi… T'es un peu com' une ptit' soeur   
Ca devrais faire ton bonheur 

Ginny, Ginny écoute moi   
Oh non, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas   
Tu sais très bien que je t'aime   
Pas comme tu veux mais quand même 

Tu n'es pas une fille pour moi   
J'suis pas un garçon fait pour toi   
Mais alors pourquoi m'aimes-tu?   
C'est de l'espoir perdu 

Tu n'es pas une fille pour moi   
J'suis pas un garçon fait pour toi   
Mais alors pourquoi m'aimes-tu?   
C'est de l'espoir perdu 

Tu sais, le jour où j'tai sauvée   
T'étais trop jeune pour aimer   
Mais déjà tu m'admirais alors   
Qu'j'te tirais d'la mort 

Je sais qu'déjà tu m'désirais   
Dans la chambre des secrets   
Mais moi je ne te désire pas   
En tout cas pas comme ça 

Ginny, Ginny regarde moi   
S'il te plaît ne te trompe pas   
Je ne veux pas te faire de peine   
Mais il faut que tu me comprenne 

Tu n'es pas une fille pour moi   
J'suis pas un garçon fait pour toi   
Mais alors pourquoi m'aimes-tu?   
C'est de l'espoir perdu   
Tu n'es pas une fille pour moi   
J'suis pas un garçon fait pour toi   
Mais alors pourquoi m'aimes-tu?   
C'est de l'espoir perdu   
Perdu… 

Je savais que tu m'aimais   
J'me suis dit qu'tu comprendrais   
Vaut mieux rompre ta passion   
Que te bercer d'illusions 

T'inquiète je vais pas t'oublier   
P'têtr que je vais l'regretter   
Mon coeur est déjà pris   
Car Cho m'éblouit 

Ginny, Ginny ne fais pas ça   
Gâche surtout pas ta vie pour moi   
Je sais très bien que c'est dûr   
Mais écoute et sois-en sûre 

Tu n'es pas une fille pour moi   
J'suis pas un garçon fait pour toi   
Mais alors pourquoi m'aimes-tu?   
C'est de l'espoir perdu   
Tu n'es pas une fille pour moi   
J'suis pas un garçon fait pour toi   
Mais alors pourquoi m'aimes-tu?   
C'est de l'espoir perdu   
Perdu…  
  


  
Encore un peu plat. Je finis par me répèter avec les chants romantiques.  


* * *

Sur l'air de Là-bas de Jean-Jacques Goldman: Mangemort, par Drago et Pansy   
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  


  
Mangemort   
Je veux servir Voldemort   
Pour lui je vaincrai les aurors   
Mes ennemis trouveront la mort   
C'est pour ça que je s'rai mangemort 

Mangemort   
Je jure d'être son serviteur   
Et je répandrai la terreur   
Et un jour sur les sang-de bourbe   
Je frapperai comme la foudre   
C'est pour ça que je s'rai mangemort 

Tu as tort   
Quand tu seras face aux aurors   
C'est toi qui trouveras la mort   
Je te sais si fragile parfois   
Reste au creux de moi 

Moi je ne veux pas te perdre   
Car tu sais que je t'aime   
Je soutiens l'ordre des ténèbres   
Mais je veux que tu vives quand même 

Mais je dois suivre mon père   
Au lord noir prêter serment   
Tu sais ce que tu dois faire   
Et imite-moi à présent 

Mangemort   
Tu sais que tu risques ta vie   
Ne tente pas de tuer Harry   
Tu sais très bien qu'il est trop fort   
Tu mourras si tu deviens mangemort 

Tu sais que pour moi c'est la seule voie   
Tu as tort   
Je serais plus puissant qu'un roi   
Mangemort   
Si tu veux rester avec moi   
Tu as tort   
Dans l'ordre des ténèbres, suis-moi   
Mangemort   
Peut-être qu'Harry me vaincra   
Tu as tort   
Mais sinon Voldemort me tuera   
Mangemort   
Mon père ne m'a pas laissé le choix   
Tu as tort   
Je participerai au combat   
Mangemort   
Je veux servir Voldemort   
Tu as tort   
Pour lui je vaincrai les aurors   
Mangemort   
Je te jure nous serons les plus forts   
Tu as tort   
Mes ennemis trouveront la mort   
Mangemort   
C'est pour ça que je s'rai mangemort   
Tu as tort   
On ne m'a pas laissé le choix   
Mangemort   
Sinon Voldemort me tuera   
Tu as tort   
C'est pour ça que je s'rai mangemort  
  


  
Tiens, ce n'était pas un si mauvais thème.  


* * *

  
Sur l'air de El Senyor de Taize: Hermione, par Harry  
paroles et partition de la chanson originale

Toujours elle combat avec moi   
Sans aucune récompense   
Elle est toujours à mes côtés   
Elle est si forte, je lui dois tant   
Elle est si forte, je lui dois tant 

Mit mir hat sie immer gekampft   
Und sie wird nie gedankt   
Ihr bin ich ehreschuldig   
Sie ist so stark, und auch so süß   
Sie ist so stark, und auch so süß 

She has always fought with me   
Without any reward   
She has saved me many times   
She is so strong, and so nice too   
She is so strong, and so nice too  
  


  
Un des meilleurs chants de Taize. Multilingue, comme le veut la règle de Taize.  


* * *

  
Sur l'air de Je danserai de joie de Benoît Gschwind et Regard: Je n'marche pas dans tes pas, de Harry à Voldemort 

Je ne te crois pas, je n'suis pas toi   
Sans raison je ne tuerai pas   
Rien que pour ça, je n'marche pas dans tes pas 

Tu dis que je te ressemble   
Car j'ai perdu mes parents   
Mais j'n'ai pas tué mon père   
C'est toi qui me l'a enlevé 

Je ne te crois pas, je n'suis pas toi   
Sans raison je ne tuerai pas   
Rien que pour ça, je n'marche pas dans tes pas 

Tu crois que je te ressemble   
Car je parle aux serpents   
Mais la langue des vipères   
C'est toi qui m'l'a imposée 

Je ne te crois pas, je n'suis pas toi   
Sans raison je ne tuerai pas   
Rien que pour ça, je n'marche pas dans tes pas 

Tu penses que je te ressemble Car je viole les règlement   
Mais pour sauver mes frères   
Alors que toi c'est pour tuer 

Je ne te crois pas, je n'suis pas toi   
Sans raison je ne tuerai pas   
Rien que pour ça, je n'marche pas dans tes pas 

Tu veux que je te ressemble   
Car j'ai ta ruse de dément   
Mais Gryffondor j'préfère   
Serpentard, c'est pire qu'damné 

Je ne te crois pas, je n'suis pas toi   
Sans raison je ne tuerai pas   
Rien que pour ça, je n'marche pas dans tes pas   


Encore un chant du Frat, mais je ne m'en lasse jamais. Désolé, mais aucun extrait sonore n'est disponible.  


* * *

  
Sur l'air de Je veux vivre de Benoît Gschwind et Regard: Je veux vivre, par Harry  
chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale

Je veux vivre, pour venger mon père   
Je veux vivre, honorer ma mère   
Je veux vivre, Voldemort défaire   
Lui qui a tué ma mère   
Lui qui a tué mon père 

Depuis mon enfance, J'ai tellement pleuré   
Des mains des Dusley, Hagrid m'a tiré   
Toutes ces souffrances, À cause de toi   
Tout ce que tu as fait, ne l'oublie pas 

Je veux vivre, pour venger mon père   
Je veux vivre, honorer ma mère   
Je veux vivre, Voldemort défaire   
Lui qui a tué ma mère   
Lui qui a tué mon père 

Ces dernières années, À cause de tes plans   
Mes meilleurs amis, Souffrirent cruellement   
Et pour les sauver, J'ai failli mourir   
Cédric Diggory, Est mort en martyr 

Je veux vivre, pour venger mon père   
Je veux vivre, honorer ma mère   
Je veux vivre, Voldemort défaire   
Lui qui a tué ma mère   
Lui qui a tué mon père 

Aujourd'hui j'ai peur, Et pas que pour moi   
Que deviendrons-nous, S'il impose sa loi?   
Pour votre malheur, Vous m'avez aidé   
Lui échapperez-vous? Vous êtes ciblés! 

Je veux vivre, pour venger mon père   
Je veux vivre, honorer ma mère   
Je veux vivre, Voldemort défaire   
Lui qui a tué ma mère   
Lui qui a tué mon père 

Je suis habitué, À ma nouvelle vie   
Que m'ont si souvent, Sauvée mes amis   
Est-elle visée, La fille que j'aime?   
Cho qui souffrit tant, Puis-je t'aimer quand même? 

Je veux vivre, pour venger mon père   
Je veux vivre, honorer ma mère   
Je veux vivre, Voldemort défaire   
Lui qui a tué ma mère   
Lui qui a tué mon père

  
  
Même remarque que précédemment. Mais finalement j'ai pu trouver les paroles et la chanson.  



	2. Chansons pour les fics d'autres auteurs

Réponses aux reviewers:  
  
** Myley-Anne**: désolé, mais je vais encore récidiver sur Mylène. J'espère faire mieux cette fois-ci. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu, mais j'ai tout de même mieux réussi sur Je t'aime mélancolie.  
  
** Lune d'argent** : merci beaucoup  
  
**Wynzar**: "Ni la clarté déserte de ma lampe sur le vide papier que la blancheur défend": je n'ai pas ce problême. J'écris du premier coup (désolé Boileau, je n'ai pas le courage de remettre mon ouvrage sur le métier 100 fois) et c'est bon ou non. Je ne sais pas si tu aimeras cela.  
  


* * *

  
Sur l'air de Les démons de minuit d'Emile et Images : Lord Setheras  
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  
fanfiction à laquelle se rattache la chanson: Le banissement, de Wyznar  
  
Homme de fer  
Venu de l'enfer  
Pour nous guider  
De la mort  
De Lord Voldemort  
Nous relever  
C'est dément  
Il est si puissant  
Personne peut l'battre  
Et avec l'aide de ce tueur  
Nous vaincrons Potter  
  
Une main de fer dans un gant de glace  
Le seigneur Setheras  
Une main qui frappe sans laisser de trace  
Le maître de l'angoisse  
  
Invincible  
Aucune de ses cibles  
N'a une seule chance  
N'essayez  
Jamais de contrer  
Cette puissance  
Pour les traîtres  
Sachez qu'c'est le maître  
De la souffrance  
Et les pouvoirs de ce tueur  
Détruiront Potter  
  
Une main de fer dans un gant de glace  
Le seigneur Setheras  
Une main qui frappe sans laisser de trace  
Le maître de l'angoisse  
  
Une main de fer dans un gant de glace  
Le seigneur Setheras  
Une main qui frappe sans laisser de trace  
Le maître de l'angoisse  
  
Pour les traîtres  
Sachez qu'c'est le maître  
De la souffrance  
Et les pouvoirs de ce tueur  
Détruiront Potter  
  
Une main de fer dans un gant de glace  
Le seigneur Setheras  
Une main qui frappe sans laisser de trace  
Le maître de l'angoisse  
  
Une main de fer dans un gant de glace…  
  
Pour parler de ce personnage, il fallait une chanson d'angoisse à la base.  
  


* * *

  
Sur l'air de Ainsi soit-je de Mylène Farmer : Sorcier maudit, de Harry à Hermione  
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  
fanfiction à laquelle se rattache la chanson: Le banissement, de Wyznar  
  
Sorcier maudit  
Haï du monde entier  
J'ai trop détruit  
Et combien en ai-je tué?  
Je n'ai pas de remords  
Je devais détruire Voldemort  
Je dis que je n't'aime pas  
Mais je t'désire au fond de moi  
  
Sorcier maudit  
Haï du monde entier  
Pour mes ennemis  
Je n'ai plus de pitié  
Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait  
À Cho qu'l'humain que j'fus aimais  
Pourquoi tu n'me craind pas?  
Comment peux-tu vouloir de moi?  
  
Ainsi soit Je  
Ainsi soit Tu  
Ainsi soit Il  
Ainsi moi je  
Prie pour que Tu  
Fuies mon exil  
Mais quel espoir  
Pourrais-je avoir  
Quand tout est noir?  
Ainsi soit Je  
Ainsi soit Tu  
Ainsi soit ma vie  
Tant pis.  
  
Sorcier maudit  
Haï du monde entier  
Tous mes amis  
Je les ai condamnés  
Ginny a tant souffert  
Je n'ai pu la tirer d'l'enfer  
Pourrais-je veiller sur toi?  
Moi qui suis danger même pour moi  
  
Ainsi soit Je  
Ainsi soit Tu  
Ainsi soit Il  
Ainsi moi je  
Prie pour que Tu  
Fuies mon exil  
Mais quel espoir  
Pourrais-je avoir  
Quand tout est noir?  
Ainsi soit Je  
Ainsi soit Tu  
Ainsi soit ma vie  
Tant pis...  
  
Myley, dédicace: c'est pas trop mal cette fois? Ma chanson de Mylène Farmer préfèrée. Le texte original était déjà très bien pour la situation, c'est pourqoi j'ai gardé le refrain (je n'ai même pas corrigé la faute de conjugaison: on doit écrire ainsi soiS-je ainsi soiS-tu ainsi soit-il).  
  


* * *

Sur l'air de Tous les garcons et les filles de Françoise Hardy: chanson pour Anna, par Sirius   
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  
fanfiction à laquelle se rattache la chanson: Mystères et Secrets, de Cho Chang 

Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais l'assassinat de ce bel ange   
Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais ce meurtre qu'il faut que je venge   
Et cette nuit terrible où Voldemort l'a tuée   
Pourquoi elle et non moi? Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il tuée?   
Voldemort non jamais je ne te pardonnerai   
Voldemort je te jure un jour je me vengerai   
J'aime mieux être tué   
Subir Doloris même   
Que de voir souffrir l'être aimé   
Rien n'est pire que de voir mourir celle qu'on aime 

Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais qu'on s'en prenne à une fille si belle   
Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais qu'il puisse avoir une cruauté telle   
Et cette nuit terrible où Voldemort l'a tuée   
Pourquoi elle et non moi? Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il tuée?   
Voldemort non jamais je ne te pardonnerai   
Voldemort je te jure un jour je me vengerai   
J'aime mieux être tué   
Subir Doloris même   
Que de voir souffrir l'être aimé   
Je préfère encore souffrir moi-même 

J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai dire qu'Anna ne nous a pas quitté en vain   
J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai dire qu'Anna ne fut pas assassinée pour rien   
Et cette nuit terrible où Voldemort l'a tuée   
Sera pour moi la nuit où il s'est condamné   
Je le jure un beau jour je le f'rai pour Anna   
Je le jure un beau jour Voldemort périra   


Cadeau fait à Cho Chang (l'auteur de Mystères et Secrets): merci à ma prof de musique de m'avoir appris cette chanson si jolie.  
  


* * *

  
Sur l'air de Fame d'Irène Cara: Hate, par Victoria (à Hermione)  
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  
fanfiction à laquelle se rattache la chanson: L'héritier de Voldemort, de Lune d'argent  
  
Hermia, look at me  
You know Snape was for me  
I can kill painfully for a man  
You know that  
I've always the men I want  
  
High is my power  
I possessed your friend Ron  
I forced you to fight and kill him  
He had tried to stop me  
Remember his fate  
  
Hate  
Ron and you were together  
You know what I made with him (fallen)  
Voldy was like my father  
Why did you help to kill him (hate)  
  
I never wanted a man like Snape  
Why are you the one that he loves (hate)  
Ron and you were together  
Hermia remember his fate  
Remember, remember, remember,  
Remember, remember, remember  
  
Hermia, we will fight  
Cause you're my opposite  
Snape took you, you were virgin  
I sleeped with all men I liked except him  
Hermia, you are cursed  
Your bastard will be killed  
She and you are first objectives  
I swore to take your lives  
  
Hate  
Ron and you were together  
You know what I made with him (fallen)  
Voldy was like my father  
Why did you help to kill him (hate)  
  
I never wanted a man like Snape  
Why are you the one that he loves (hate)  
Ron and you were together  
Hermia remember his fate  
Remember, remember, remember,  
Remember, remember, remember  
  


* * *

  
Sur l'air de L'envie d'aimer des Dix Commandements: Malédictions, par Lara et Adrian  
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  
fanfiction à laquelle se rattache la chanson: L'héritier de Voldemort, de Lune d'argent  
  
C'est si dur d'être  
Exclu  
De souffrir en  
Silence  
Devoir mentir  
À ses mis  
Être maudit  
À vie  
  
On le porte dans  
Le sang  
On a une vie  
D'angoisse  
Oh professeurs  
Si vous saviez  
C'que vous risquez  
Pour nous  
  
Et nous qui subissons  
Et nous qui les portons  
Malédictions  
Et nous sommes rejetés  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  
(variante pour Lara)  
  
Et moi je suis  
Traquée  
Par la reine  
Des fées  
Oh sœurs que j'aime  
Pourquoi m'traquer  
Est-ce ma faute d'ê…  
Tre née  
  
(variante pour Adrian)  
  
Oh Lune pourquoi  
Cette sphère  
Fait-elle de moi  
Un monstre  
Que je hais tant  
Qui peut blesser  
Ceux qui voudraient  
M'aider  
  
Et nous qui subissons  
Et nous qui les portons  
Malédictions  
Et nous sommes rejetés  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  
Et nous qui souffrons tant  
Parce qu'on est différents  
Malédictions  
Qui font d'nous des damnés  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  
Et nous qui subissons  
Et nous qui les portons  
Malédictions  
Et nous sommes rejetés  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  
Et nous qui souffrons tant  
Parce qu'on est différents  
Malédictions  
Qui font d'nous des damnés  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  
C'est si injuste  
Mais pourquoi nous?  
  
Maudits  
  
Un loup-garou  
Ou une fée  
Peuvent-ils aimer?  
S'aimer…  
  
Mais pourquoi nous?  
Mais pourquoi nous?  
Mais pourquoi nous?  
Malédictions  
Et nous sommes rejetés  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  
Et nous qui souffrons tant  
Parce qu'on est différents  
Malédictions  
Qui font d'nous des damnés  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  


* * *

  
Sur l'air de Je t'aime mélancolie de Mylène Farmer: Dors Calista, par Hermione  
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  
fanfiction à laquelle se rattache la chanson: L'héritier de Voldemort, de Lune d'argent  
  
Maudite Victoria  
Qui tant d'amis tua  
Qui nous harcela  
Qui de peu me manqua  
Mais je suis prête:  
Alors viens te battre  
Tu ne me vaincras pas  
Mes amis me protègeront  
Un jour ils te tueront  
  
Oh ma fille si fragile  
Puissante pourtant  
Je t'protègerai d'cette fille  
J'en fait l'serment  
  
Maudite Victoria  
Qui tant d'amis tua  
Qui nous harcela  
Qui tant de fois tenta - tenta - tenta  
De me tuer au combat  
Trop forte pour toi j'riposte  
Tu ne me vaincras pas  
Je tiendrai toujours bon  
  
Dors Calista  
Ton père veille sur toi  
Il te tient dans ses bras  
Nous sommes là pour toi  
Non Victoria  
Ne te touchera pas  
Même le soir dans le noir  
Nous sommes là pour toi  
  
Dors Calista  
Ton père veille sur toi  
Il a tant de courage  
Et il est sorcier-mage  
Non ne pleure pas  
Tout l'mond' te protègera  
Tu peux le croire tu peux le voir  
Nous sommes là pour toi  
  
Maudite Victoria  
Bien pire que Voldemort  
Un jour on te tuera  
Sans le moindre remors  
Tu tomberas:  
Harry, Rogue sont trop forts  
Ils te donneront la mort  
Et de mon savoir je les aiderai  
Tu n'es pas sorcière-mage, eux si!  
  
Oh ma fille si fragile  
Puissante pourtant  
Je t'protègerai d'cette fille  
J'en fait l'serment  
  
Maudite Héritière  
Salope et meutrière  
Je n'capitule pas  
Et tiendrai toujours bon  
Je ne tiens prête  
Alors as-tu peur  
N'es-tu pas une guerrière  
Tu frappes, tu frappes, tu frappes, lâche d'ailleurs  
Face au risque t'es moins fière, alors???  
  
Dors Calista  
Ton père veille sur toi  
Il te tient dans ses bras  
Nous sommes là pour toi  
Non Victoria  
Ne te touchera pas  
Même le soir dans le noir  
Nous sommes là pour toi  
  
Dors Calista  
Ton père veille sur toi  
Il a tant de courage  
Et il est sorcier-mage  
Non ne pleure pas  
Tout l'mond' te protègera  
Tu peux le croire tu peux le voir  
Nous sommes là pour toi  
  


* * *

  
Sur l'air de Get Over You de Sophie Ellis-Bextor : T'en souviens-tu?, de Ginny à Harry  
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  
fanfiction à laquelle se rattache la chanson: Le banissement, de Wyznar  
  
Tu veux les faire mourir  
Ta baguette est ton arme  
Quand tu m'as vue souffrir  
As-tu versé des larmes?  
  
Notre amour est fini  
Même si tu tues Malefoy  
Tu trouveras une autre fille  
Je n'reviendrai pas  
  
Mais de tous ces cadavres  
Semés sur ton chemin  
Mes boureaux furent-ils les premiers?  
Ces horribles massacres  
Accomplis par tes mains  
Ne dis pas qu'c'est pour moi!  
  
La fille que j'étais  
T'en souviens-tu?  
(Crois-tu que pour venger ma mort  
Faut massacrer les mangemorts)  
La fille que j'étais  
T'en souviens-tu?  
(Crois-tu que pour venger ma mort  
Tu dois tuer tous les mangemorts)  
  
M'as-tu vraiment aimé  
Car ce coeur aujourd'hui  
Ne sait que détester  
Ceux qui brisèrent sa vie  
  
Aujourd'hui tueur-robot  
Hier mon seul amour  
Tu as torturé Cho  
J'aimais l'ancien Harry mais… Pas ce monstre!  
  
Mais de tous ces cadavres  
Semés sur ton chemin  
Mes boureaux furent-ils les premiers?  
Ces horribles massacres  
Accomplis par tes mains  
Ne dis pas qu'c'est pour moi!  
  
La fille que j'étais  
T'en souviens-tu?  
(Crois-tu que pour venger ma mort  
Faut massacrer les mangemorts)  
La fille que j'étais  
T'en souviens-tu?  
(Crois-tu que pour venger ma mort  
Tu dois tuer tous les mangemorts)  
T'en souviens-tu?  
  
Tu veux les faire mourir  
Ta baguette est ton arme  
Quand tu m'as vue souffrir  
As-tu versé des larmes?  
  
La fille que j'étais  
T'en souviens-tu?  
(Crois-tu que pour venger ma mort  
Faut massacrer les mangemorts)  
La fille que j'étais  
T'en souviens-tu?  
(Crois-tu que pour venger ma mort  
Tu dois tuer tous les mangemorts)  
T'en souviens-tu?  
T'en souviens-tu?  
T'en souviens-tu?  
T'en souviens-tu? 


	3. Chansons pour mes fics

Voici quelques textes sur Harry Potter à chanter sur des airs plus ou moins célèbres. Les chansons, paroles et airs, appartiennent à leurs auteurs. Les liens auquels je renvoie sont des sites autorisés (souvent, les extraits sonores sont ceux de la Fnac).  
  
Mes paroles respectent presque toujours les rythmes des vers et les reprises de texte des chansons originales. Vous remarquerez par exemple dans Chant pour une guerre sombre que toutes les répétitions étaient déjà là dans la version originale. Et dans Je veux vivre (j'ai gardé le vrai titre), les vrais couplets avaient des rimes plates en fin de vers, mais croisées en demi-vers. Vous pouvez vérifier, c'est aussi le cas dans ma version.  
  
Et merci à ma prof de Français qui m'a apris à versifier! Tout est de moi, sauf celle de Myriad. Les noms qui suivent sont ceux des personnages auxquels j'attribue la chanson.  
  


* * *

  
Sur l'air de Une fille aux yeux clairs de Michel Sardou: souvenir de Crystal, par le Seigneur Arcane qui l'a tuée 

extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale   
fanfiction à laquelle se rattache la chanson: L'ordre arcane  


Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je devrai tuer   
Une fille, un enfant   
Avant que par ma main Crystal ne soit condamnée   
Je n'tuais pas d'innocents   
Mais on m'a ordonné de tuer   
La fille de ce dément   
Je n'pouvais pas savoir qu'la fille de ce damné   
Avait l'coeur innocent 

Ses monstr' de père et mère voulaient la sacrifier   
Et c'est fait maintenant   
Car comme sa démoniaque mère Aurore je l'ai tuée   
Pauvre enfant innocent   
Mais on m'a ordonné de tuer   
La petite Crystal   
Je n'pouvais pas savoir qu'la fille de ce damné   
Ne faisait pas le mal 

Je n'aurais jamais cru la fille du nécromaître   
Un enfant innocent   
Pour Crystal il aurait mieux valu n'jamais naître   
Mais elle dort à présent   
Mais on m'a ordonné de tuer   
La fille de ce dément   
Je n'pouvais pas savoir qu'la fille de ce damné   
Avait l'coeur innocent   
J'aurais dû épargner la fille de ce damné   
C'est trop tard à présent   


Bon, c'était dûr de faire mieux.

* * *

Sur l'air de J'ai demandé à la lune d'Indochine: Le réveil de Kantax, par le Seigneur Arcane instructeur d'Hermione   
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  
fanfiction à laquelle se rattache la chanson: L'ordre arcane 

Nous n'avons pas pu empêcher   
Le réveil du seigneur Kantax   
Combien d'innocents va-t-il tuer   
Quand il passera à l'attaque?   
Mais contre lui, qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire   
Maintenant qu'on a tué sa femme   
Il a la puissance de l'enfer   
On n'peut pas arrêter ses flammes 

Arrête Hermione il est trop fort   
Tu sais que je n'veux pas te perdre   
Tu ne peux pas vaincre la mort   
Alors n'affroncte pas sa colère   
Maint'nant que Voldemort l'a réveillé   
Nous n'avons plus aucun espoir   
Nous aurions dû ce réveil empêcher   
Mais nous avons perdu ce soir 

Tu ne peux pas arrêter sa vengeance   
Face à lui tu n'a aucune chance   
Il est plus fort que tu ne penses   
C'est un combat perdu d'avance   
Arrête Hermione il est trop fort   
Tu sais que je n'veux pas te perdre   
Tu ne peux pas vaincre la mort   
Alors n'affroncte pas sa colère   
Maint'nant que Voldemort l'a réveillé   
Nous n'avons plus aucun espoir   
Nous aurions dû ce réveil empêcher   
Mais nous avons perdu ce soir  
  


  
Ce n'étais pas la chanson idéale pour ce thème: J'aurais préfèré écrire sur Elle est ma guerre, elle est ma femme de Pierre Bachelet, mais elle est si peu connue que je n'ai pas retrouvé les paroles originales. Et j'avais trop envie d'écrire sur l'air d'Indochine.


	4. Chansons posttome 5

Sur l'air de Lisa de Jean-Jacques Goldman: Luna, par Harry  
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  
  
Pour  
Quoi ne clignent-ils pas?  
Est-ce la douleur qui ternit  
Leur éclat  
Dans  
Les yeux de Luna  
Est-ce sa peur ou la mienne que  
Je vois  
  
Pour  
Quoi ne t'aime-t-on pas?  
Peut-être que le monde est fou  
Et pas toi  
Tu  
Es plus forte qu'on crois  
Même si t'as pas peur j'suis là  
Pour toi  
  
Luna  
  
Je trouve que cet air correspond bien au personnage.  
  


* * *

  
Sur l'air de Luka de Suzanne Vega: My name is Luna  
extrait de la chanson originale  
paroles de la chanson originale  
  
My name is Luna  
I live in another world  
My mind is not like yours  
You think my father says bullshits  
Since You-know-who has came back  
I see everywhere his mark  
Don't lie yourself, you know I'm right  
Don't lie yourself, you know I'm right  
Don't lie yourself, you know I'm right  
  
I know you think I'm crazy  
But I don't want your friendschip  
I know tou call me Loony  
But maybe I prefer it  
I never let you see my tears  
But in my eyes you see your fear  
My eyes are more piercing than yours  
My eyes are more piercing than yours  
My eyes are more piercing than yours  
  
I know I'm not pretty  
But with make-up I could be  
Cho Harry loved you for your face  
He left you after read your hearth  
Could I be loved for that's I am  
Harry could you be this one?  
Real love's more than to be nice  
Real love's more than to be nice  
Real love's more than to be nice  
  
Ca c'était pour m'amuser un peu. Luna se moquant des autres filles.  



End file.
